Flatterer
by TheWordFountain
Summary: Shock. Surprise. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Those were all the feelings running through her.


_Disclaimer: I don't own canon Harry Potter. I merely write fanfiction for Harry Potter for enjoyment._

Flatterer

"Come on! Why won't you go on a date with me?" The man drawled as he casually dropped his arm over her shoulder.

"Because I know what happens _after_ those dates," the woman replied as she rolled her eyes.

They were both traveling over the Quidditch Pitch towards the two locker rooms. It was a chilly September day and Angelina was in a very sour mood due to nostalgia and rude Captains.

"Why not, Angelina? We've been on the same Quidditch team for over a year now," the man said. "We know each other really well!"

Angelina turned on her heel abruptly to look at Roger in the eye, causing his arm to fall off her shoulder.

"Look, Davies, I'm not like Cho. Just leave me alone." Angelina then swiftly turned around, running over the dry green grass towards the locker rooms.

Upon walking into the girls' locker room, Angelina sighed. She was away from Davies for at least a little bit. Merlin, he could be so full of it!

The door to the locker room opened behind Angelina and another Chaser stepped into the room.

"Just a quick question…" Gia, one of Angelina's good friends, began.

"What?" Angelina snapped as she pulled off her outer robes and stuffed them into her brown locker angrily.

"Why won't you go on a date with him? You know Roger wouldn't try to pull anything if you didn't want to - and he really does seem to like you," Gia asked.

Angelina shrugged, her mouth slowly forming a pout, and her eyebrows stitching together into a giant bush.

"Merlin's Pants! Is it about that boy – _from a year ago?_" Gia exclaimed.

Angelina turned to look at her blonde, short-haired friend, feigning a hurt and angry expression, and placed her hand on her hip. "Do you honestly think that it's about George?"

"Yes – if that's the boy from a year ago," Gia replied.

Angelina's shoulders slumped, admitting defeat. "I just don't understand…"

"Oh you know how men are! They think 'No' means 'Yes' and 'Get lost' means 'Take me, I'm yours'!" Gia giggled as she pretended to faint and fall towards Angelina.

Angelina merely gave a small smile and rolled her eyes, pushing her friend back up.

"No, not about Davies. I don't understand why he left," Angelina said.

"He probably needed to get over whatever that thing that happened – y'know – happened?" Gia said. A confused face began forming as she found she wasn't making a reasonable sentence.

Angelina merely ignored this and pulled out her broom-polishing kit. "You mean Fred's death?"

"Is that what happened?" Gia shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he needed time to mourn Freton's death by himself."

"Fred, you mean," Angelina corrected subconsciously.

She had gotten used to Gia's ways – how she always got facts wrong, and forgot anything that you told her unless it was about herself. Despite all this, Gia could be a great confidante. Anyone could tell Gia something – the hugest secret in the world, maybe – and Gia would instantly forget, making her the perfect person to tell a secret that you didn't want anyone to know.

"He'll come back if he really loves you," Gia said, ignoring Angelina's correction.

"He won't love me when he comes back, though. He'll have some other girl on his arm," Angelina sighed.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Magnolia's voice called from the other side of the lockers.

She stepped around the lockers until she was in front of Angelina and Gia, showered and dressed.

"Or forgetful," Angelina and Gia said in unison. The two tones clashed together, and Magnolia could see Angelina's face fall even further to the floor as she heard Gia's happy-go-lucky tone fight her own.

"Gia, shut up," Magnolia said. She stared Gia down, scrunching up her nose defiantly.

Gia looked back up and stuck out her tongue angrily.

Magnolia merely ignored her and turned back to Angelina. "Why don't we go out? Girls' night out?"

Angelina mentally groaned. Girls' nights were not something she particularly enjoyed.

"I know that you don't like them, but you look like you need it," Magnolia pressed.

Gia began bouncing up and down on the stool energetically, completely forgetting that she was mad at Magnolia. "Let's do it!"

"Why not?" Angelina muttered sarcastically.

"Great," Magnolia said with a grin. "We'll get you out of this depression."

Angelina stifled a sigh. She really doubted that one. George wasn't going to come back and she would never see him again. She would never be happy again. How could anyone live without George?

--

"All right, so we have all the essentials," Magnolia said as she unveiled a very large bag in Angelina's messy living room.

Angelina raised an eyebrow as Magnolia brought out strange devices.

"What are those?" Gia said, scrunching up her nose.

"Muggle stuff," Magnolia muttered as she disappeared into the bottomless bag. "Now where's that DVD?"

Angelina exchanged a glance with Gia. "Do we really have to use Muggle stuff? I'd really just rather play Exploding Snap or something _witches _play," Angelina said.

Magnolia sighed and pulled herself out of the bag, revealing messy, static hair. "Sorry. I just don't know what we should do. I've never had a girls' night with other witches."

"Usually we just play a bunch of wizard games and then go to the bar," Gia said.

"Which I really don't want to do tonight," Angelina threw in.

Magnolia shook her head. "We are going to have a stereotypical witches night out and you are going to like it – got it?"

Angelina glared at Magnolia. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES, DAMMIT!" Gia screamed, causing both Magnolia and Angelina to jump.

"Okay, okay – geez," Angelina muttered in annoyance, raising her hands in mock surrender.

Magnolia only smiled triumphantly. "Let's get going to the bar then – we'll get to see cute guys!"

Angelina scowled, but allowed Gia to pull her out of the apartment while she grabbed her coat off the coat rack, which then clattered to the floor. Before Angelina could run back into to adjust the problem, though - Magnolia closed the door.

Angelina growled and pulled on her coat roughly, walking down the stairs up to her apartment and joining Gia on the sidewalk.

"It's gloomy out," Magnolia said. She scratched her arm awkwardly and glanced around the small magical village they all lived in. It was a small, cozy place with caring friends – the stereotypical small village, really.

"Oh!" Gia exclaimed with a flirty giggle. "Cute redhead across the street."

"Where?" Magnolia's head snapped around, grinning insanely.

Angelina kept her eyes on her feet. Red hair would remind her of George and she didn't want to bother. Even though she had already been reminded of him. Whatever. She just didn't want to look up.

"Why is he looking at us?" Magnolia whispered.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy," Gia said. "Oh Merlin! He's coming towards us!"

"Calm down," Magnolia said as she rested a hand on Gia's arm.

Angelina sneaked a glance out of the corner of her eye, and watched the red-haired man walk on over. She snuggled deeper into her cloak and scoffed. She could hex him into oblivion if he even thought of trying anything.

"Er – hello," Magnolia said once the man had joined them.

"Hi," the man said in a deep distracted voice. "Not to be rude, but who is this wonderful friend of yours?"

Gia and Magnolia exchanged glances, but Angelina kept her eyes straight ahead, forcing herself to ignore the man.

"That's Angelina," Gia said with contempt.

"I used to know an Angelina," the man muttered. "She was absolutely beautiful. We went to the same school."

"Uh-huh," Gia said, walking forward and grabbing Angelina's arm clingingly.

Angelina swallowed. She wanted him to be George so badly, but she knew he wouldn't be. She just had to keep her head forward and ignore him. He would go away eventually.

"But my brother died about a year or two ago," the red-head said.

"A year or two? You saying you don't know?" Magnolia said with a rough laugh.

The man didn't reply and continued, "I disappeared on her. But lately, I've been getting to thinking – Fred would've been mad if he knew I abandoned the girl I love. So, I came back and I'm looking for her."

Angelina stopped and felt a tall build run into her. She found herself unable to move. Shock. Surprise. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Those were all the feelings running through her. Was it really George? Was it really the man she had been missing for so long?

If it was, how should she react? Should she yell at him? Cry? Cry in anger? Cry in happiness? Should she hug him and say she missed him?

How would you react at a time like this?

Angelina felt hands grab her shoulders and spin her around slowly. She took a cautious look up at the man and could only bite her lip.

George's red hair.

His freckled face.

His lopsided grin – which was unusually nervous.

"You – er – look really beautiful," he said thickly.

Angelina continued to stare at him, her eyes wide and glassy. She could only scream at herself. _React! React! React!_

Angelina saw Magnolia lean towards Gia with a large grin behind George. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Well, _obviously_ he's a flatterer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts," Gia replied naively.

"No," Angelina forced while shaking her head. "It's George."

And she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **This one-shot was written for the Disney Quotes Challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. I picked three quotes from Disney movies, which were the underlined parts of the story. The first is from Hercules. The next two underlined parts were _one quote _from Robin Hood, and the last one was from the Aristocats.

Background info: This is the first time I have ever delved into George/Angelina and I loved it. Before I tried it, though, I hated this pairing. I just couldn't stand it. But I was wrong – I loved the pairing now.

**Please review – I would love to hear thoughts!**


End file.
